Elsword fanfic
by Gate to Dreams
Summary: "Nah, he had enough brain damage as it was. I doubt he would be able to get anymore." "True,"..."Women," Raven murmured. "Tell me about it." "I love you Raven," he said against his lips. Raven smiled and gave in. "I love you too El." characters not mine, pointless plot, YES. R&R please. ATMPT rape and my first elfic
1. Chapter 1

Elsword: Infinity Sword

Raven: Sword Taker

Rena: Night Watcher

Eve: Code: Empress

Chung: Deadly Chaser

Ara: Sakra Devanam

Elesis: Grand Master

Add: Arc Tracer

/thisismylinedealwithit/

Elsword and Raven were out on a mission while the others stayed at home. The place was huge. Two spiral staircases with a 15x18 kitchen and each bedroom was 19x20. The living room was 19x19 and all the bed rooms had small balconies. It was a mansion that Eve had bought for everyone. She has a crush on Raven and Chung. Rena had a crush on Add. And Aisha just liked everyone as siblings. Add and Raven have always had a strange friendship going on, but the others didn't care.

Raven and Elsword were just returning when Add and Rena came out. Elsword waved at them and Raven did a small wave with his nasod arm. Since he's carrying the money in the other, he kind of had to. Add did a nod and Rena hugged them. Elsword has a crush on Raven and doesn't like anyone being intimate with him. Considering he placed a self proclaimed claim on him that Raven doesn't know of. A few weeks ago, Elsword cot Ara sexually harassing his crush in the bed room. Ara hasn't forgotten her lesson because Elsword keeps reminding her about it. And thus, Ara is afraid to talk about sex with Raven. Even if it was with someone else, if Elsword was in earshot, he'd pull Raven away.

Raven had enough one day and well, he put his foot down and started an argument with the user of Conwell. And let's just say, Raven will never yell at the crimson haired man again. "How was your run guys?" Rena asked with a huge smile on her face. "Most of it was uneventful but we got money from selling the useless stuff." Raven replied with a rare smile.

Elsword nodded and walked away. Elsword trusted Add not to make any sexual moves on his Raven, and up til this day, Add hasn't made one move on him. Add and Raven went inside and Rena went out for her nightly petrol of thee surrounding area. She had to make sure that everyone was safe while they slept. Add and Raven were talking about the defeat of Banthus but as the conversation rolled on, they had made it to Add's balcony. "Yeah?" Raven asked with interest. "It's true." Raven smirked and leaned on the balcony. His back to the outside world.

"Add," Raven asked. Add looked to him with curious eyes. "What is it Rave?" Raven chuckled a little at the nickname but then his face went downcast. "Do you ever get the feeling that someone's watching you while standing on your balcony at night?" Add nodded his head. "Of course Raven. Rena has to make sure that we're safe." Raven grunted and scratched the back of his head. "That's not what I meant." Add tilted his head to this side. "Then no,"

Raven looked over his shoulder to look at the ground. His golden eye shinned from the full moon's light. Add was memorized in the sight when he thought he saw a lone tear roll down the scarred cheek. "Add, why does Elsword like me so?" Add realized that his friend was upset and wrapped an arm around him. "Raven, I've noticed a week ago when Ara was flirting with you that Elsword likes you more than he should."

Raven rested his head on Add's shoulder and closed his eyes. "Why does he think of me as a lover?" Add looked down at the ravenette and frowned. "I don't know Raven...I don't know." Add whispered his reply when he heard that Raven had fallen asleep. A cold chill went up his spine and sharply turned around while trying not to wake his friend. He saw nothing, but that eerie feeling wouldn't go away. He shook it off and went inside. He laid Raven down on his bed and left the room.

That morning, Add, Ara and Eve went to town to goo shopping. Raven and Chung were talking in the kitchen as they made themselves some snacks. "And then he said 'Bitch please,' but I had smacked him with my cannon before he said anything else." Chung sighed out. Raven nodded his head in understanding. "Bet he ended up with a serious head injury." Chung chuckled at that. "Nah, he had enough brain damage as it was. I doubt he would be able to get anymore."

"True," Raven said as he leaned against the counter. "By the way, have you seen Rena? She didn't come in this morning." Elesis asked through the doorway, watching the two boys. Raven looked up and Chung looked over his shoulder. "Nope. But she's a strong woman. I'm sure she's fine. And besides, She probably went out to get more food anyhow." Elesis nodded. She then left the doorway and into the living room that was on the other side of the kitchen.

"Women," Raven murmured.

"Tell me about it." Chung joked. The two shared a friendly laugh together before Elsword walked into the kitchen. Everything went quiet and Raven adverted his gaze to the floor. Elsword went over to the second staircase that was behind a door on the other side and went up them. Raven and Chung sighed and continued to talk about what happened yesterday.

Elesis was outside training when she heard a twig snap. She whirled around, sword in hand when she realized that it was Rena. Man, she looked horrible. "Oh my god," Elesis' eyes widened and she helped her inside. "Raven, Chung!" she called out, knowing they'll be able to hear her. The two came rushing into the main room and they snatched Rena from her and went to the infirmary. There, they treated to Rena's wounds. "How did this happen?" Raven asked. "It was Banthus...he said he'd let me live to pass on this message. He's coming. And he said he wanted...you." Rena looked to Raven as she said the last part. "B-but why me?" Raven stuttered. Rena surged her shoulders and closed her eyes so she could sleep.

"Raven, go to your room and I'll talk to everyone once they come back okay?" Chung shooed Raven out of the infirmary and Raven went up to his room. He walked over to his balcony doors and pulled the curtains open. The sun did feel good on his body and he stretched and opened the glass doors. There was a light breeze and he let a rare smile slip onto his face. This is where he could take off his mask and be himself. It was hard to keep a straight face around everyone. But something seemed off about this. He slowly looked up and his eyes widened. "Holy mother of shit," he went to get his sword, but his path was blocked.

"Where do you think you're going Pretty?" the man asked. Raven snarled and went to punch him in the face with his nasod arm, but the man dodged it, grabbed the wrist and slammed Raven against the wall. "Let me go you son of a bitch!" Raven tried to punch the man with his human fist, but that was pinned behind his back painfully and he grunted in pain. "Nah uh Pretty, you won't be getting away from me that easily." The man pinned Raven's body with his own and the stranger started to kiss down Raven's neck.

"STOP IT!" Raven yelled and tried to get away. But the stranger who had him at his mercy was stronger than him. "Who are you?!" Raven yelled. "None of your business Pretty." Raven glared at the man with hate in his eyes. "MY NAMES NOT PRETTY YOU BITCH!" Raven tried harder to get away but the man smashed his lips against his own. Raven shut his eyes tightly and then did a dirty move. He slammed his knee into the man's crotch thus making the man let him go. Raven took this chance punch the man's nose and run inside.

"DAMN IT ALL!" Raven heard the man yell. Raven looked everywhere for his sword but couldn't find it. And to let you know, he keeps his room very clean and organized thank you. Raven was suddenly thrown against the wall, his front was being pushed painfully hard into the wall. The man crushed his smaller body with his larger one. Raven felt that the man was aroused and yelled in pain when the man gripped his hair painfully and slammed his forehead into the wall. Blood ran down Raven's face.

For once in Raven's life, he felt afraid. Raven became all the more aggressive but then the man pulled a knife and put it to his throat."You be still and quiet as I claim your body." the man sneered. Raven whimpered but didn't submit to the man. He growled but then hissed in pain when the man bit his neck, making blood show. "You are so beautiful Pretty. I can't believe I never noticed until two weeks ago when you got your job change." The man licked up the blood and then licked Raven's ear.

"You've changed. And that's why I want you. I told your elf girl that I'm willing to stop attacking villages and stop causing trouble for you if all they did was let me have you. But of course I knew they wouldn't because of that eldork. He loves you to much and had already claimed your soul. But did he ever take your body?" Raven realized it was Banthus. But he seemed to have grown more powerful since they thought they killed him.

"I would never become your fuck toy Banthus." Raven hissed out. Banthus laughed and then used one of his hands to rub Raven's crotch through his pants. Raven bit his lips in an attempt to not moan from the contact. "I see you like this." Banthus purred in his ear. Raven couldn't help but moan when Banthus pressed his hand harder into Raven's growing arousal. "S-stop it," Raven moaned aloud as Banthus slipped his hand inside his pants and started to play with his cock.

"I think not Pretty," Banthus whispered into Raven's ear. Raven then heard Elsword but he couldn't do anything. He was suddenly thrown onto the bed with Banthus tying him up. _Great, rape and he's using bondage as well. Perfect. But at least Elsword's coming._ Raven thought. After Banthus was finished, he climbed on top of the ravenette and grinned at his handy work. Raven's legs were spread open and his arms were tied to the bed posts. Banthus started to removed Raven's clothing when he heard the door slam open. Elsword and Add were there. Anger apparent in their eyes. Mainly the Infinity Sword. "Banthus," Elsword hissed out.

Banthus laughed and fisted my cock through the pants, making me gasp. He smirked when he saw Elsword draw his sword. "Take your hands off my Raven bitch." Elsword growled out. Add summoned his weapons as well and they apparently knew Banthus had grown stronger. "You can't do anything. I've already marked him." This seemed to set off Elsword's fuse. He attached Banthus, he led his outside and Add came to untie me. "Oh shit. Thank you Add," Add nodded and we went on to the balcony and saw the two duke it out.

"If I can kill you, I get to take Raven." Banthus said.

"And if I kill you, I keep Raven." Elsword said as he drew his second sword. The battle ended and Elsword was the winner. Raven walked downstairs to see Elsword glaring at him Raven got face to face with Conwell's user and sighed. Elsword pulled him into a sudden hug and was kissed on the lips. "I love you Raven," he said against his lips. Raven smiled and gave in. "I love you too El."


	2. READ THIS!

_Captain-Miller is on board_

_Captain-Monica is on board_

_CaptainRegor is on board_

_Kark-Jocke is on board_

_Avril_Ventress is on board_

_Hunter_[XT] is on board_

_501st-veteran is on board_

_Rainie is on board_

_nowhere3 is on board_

_EddieSmithWCHS2013 is on board_

_Jack_Sparrow_ is on board_

_Kark-Harald90 is on board_

_Darth-Saberkilla is on board_

_Kark-Trampe is on board_

_Lord-of-Hunger is on board_

_~Avenger~ is on board_

_Bacara is on board_

_CommanderCody212 is on board_

_ARC-Troopa-Nate is on board_

_Cpt- Thoom is on board_

_(Me) Zoom-Doom is on board_

((((((((((|))))))))))))

Captain-Miller: Yo people!

Captain-Monica: Hey~

CaptainRegor: I wish I were dead... _

Kark-Jocke: Hello jeekrs

Avril_Ventress: You all shall die

Hunter_[XT]: Hey there

501st-veteran: Cool people

Rainie: Fakes

nowhere3: Dread on it

EddieSmithWCHS2013: On board

Jack_Sparrow_: Jackie here

Kark-Harald90: King Harald to you

Darth-Saberkilla: Male, not female

Kark-Trampe: Tramp

Lord-of-Hunger: Lord to all of you readers

~Avenger~: CLONES

Bacara: Baka Baka

CommanderCody212: CODIE

ARC-Troopa-Nate: Nate nat

Cpt- Thoom: Sweet mother of -

(Me) Zoom-Doom: Hello my wonderful readers! As you can see, these are random names who said random stuff like Nate nat which translates into Kit-kat. ~Avenger~ just says clones-

~Avenger~: CLONES! CLONE CLONES!

Zoom-Doom: Yeah .' anyway! I have something to tell you, I will be posting on dA more than FF stories. But I will post ever blue moon, nah just kidding. I wouldn't do that to ya folks.

Jack_Sparrow_: Because she has a bad sense of humor _

Zoom-Doom: I DO NOT! Anyhoo, I will announce that I am doing a rewrite of "Zanzibar, Yami, Mevlin, Bakura and the Knight of Orichalcos". It will now be renamed to "Zanzibar, Yami, Mevlin, Bakura and the Knights of Orichalcos". Which means the whole plot will be changed and more characters will be added, just not a whole lot of 'em. I may or may not add more OCs, but it's still in early development right now. I will keep you posted on the things that are going on right now.

Kark-Harald90: And you forgot to mention something Zoom-Doom!

Zoom-Doom: OH YEAH! And I am posting a brand new story called "School Field Camping Trip". It will be a Yaoi story as always because you like that and I like that, so it works out. Keep a look out for it, but not to soon because it's still early but I will post the first chapter as soon as it's done. But the rewrite will NOT be posted until I deem it worthy. I repeat, the rewrite WILL NOT be up until I deem it worthy to be up which will be until I reach 10,000 words or more.

Bacara: Baka Baka

~Avenger~: CLONE!

Zoom-Doom: And you may notice that this is in every story I ever wrote. There will be no more updates. I repeat, THERE WILL BE NO MORE UPDATES FOR THE STORIES!

Captain-Miller: This was written on 8/22/2014 at 11:00pm in Akron, OH


End file.
